There are many leisure time activities that are conducted outdoors. Such leisure time activities include, for example, camping, hiking, fishing, attending sporting events, and so forth. As one would expect, those individuals participating in these leisure time activities would like to stay as physically comfortable as possible, even during inclement weather. As a result, individuals often carry additional gear, such as coats and umbrellas, in case the weather should become cold and/or rainy. Unfortunately, this additional gear is cumbersome and easily mislaid since the gear may not be carried with the individual on a regular basis.
In addition, an individual may place his or her coat and umbrella in the vehicle to transport them to the site of the leisure time activity. However, due to their cumbersome nature, the individual may then leave this additional gear in the vehicle where it is not readily accessible should the weather become unexpectedly inclement.
Many people travel by car, truck, or van over long distances and into areas where the weather may become cold and/or rainy. Unfortunately, many people have suffered the ill effects of hypothermia when they were stranded in their vehicle during blizzards and rainstorms, when they were involved in an vehicular accident, or when they suffered other such emergencies because they did not carry the appropriate apparel in preparation of a potential emergency.